Friends With Benefits Can Always Become Something More
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Murasakibara and Midorima have been friends with benefits who have always loved each other but never confessed one day Murasakibara invites Midorima over for sex and in a moment of passion confesses his feelings


Friends With Benefits Can Always Become Something More

A/N: Hey guys this pairing is a personal favourite of mine I've wanted to write something for them for the longest time and I finally can! I hope you all enjoy! Prompt was given to me by Nina3491. Please R&R!

Midorima's POV

I pushed my glasses up my nose as I sat on the train I was on my way up to Akita to see Atsushi, he'd called earlier stating he wanted to see me. This meant he was horny and wanted a fuck, but we weren't in a relationship oh no, no way in hell I'd date that huge idiot this was simply a friends with benefits kinda deal. Is what I kept telling myself but I knew deep down that if there was a possibility to have something steady with him I'd jump at the chance however I was far too proud to admit this out loud let alone tell Atsushi this in case he rejected me and this arrangement of ours was called off, that I couldn't risk not in a million years, so I kept on telling myself that I wouldn't date the brute in a million years. One night we were all out drinking the Generation of Miracles and Kagami celebrating something or other I didn't and don't care but Takao had insisted I went and I'd been badgered into drinking and at the end of the night I ended up in Atsushi's bed and as much as I wouldn't say this to anyone ever but Atsushi was the best lay I'd ever had and I don't think I could give it up it was the only reason I listened to his selfish whims when he called me out like this.

It didn't take me long to get to his knocking on his door and waiting rather impatiently now as my body screamed for his touch. Atsushi was at the door almost instantly which he only seemed to do when it was me coming otherwise he seemed to stay his usual lazy self. "Hello Mido-Chin..." he said as he stood aside to let me step inside. Once in Atsushi shut the door and instantly pushed me up against it roughly before sealing my lips with his own roughly, dominating me, not even giving me time to say a greeting back but it wasn't like I really cared after all I needed this just as much as he did.

I kissed him back ravenously as he pushed me into the door while his hands started to rip my shirt open in his quest to touch my flesh, my buttons popping and flying all over the floor. I glared at him a little while our lips were still locked together but he simply shrugged not caring about how I was going to get home later with a ripped shirt. His hands were instantly on my chest his fingers roughly playing my nipples causing me to moan into his mouth. I could feel how smug he was as we kiss which irritated me so I nipped at his bottom lip roughly.

He groaned at this as his hands grabbed at my buttocks roughly which caused a gasp to leave my lips and I mentally cursed myself as another smug look crossed onto his lips. He pulled back long enough to asked, "bed?" clearly asking me if I wanted to move this to his bedroom. Honestly I didn't want to waste any time moving and it wasn't as if I needed preparation I mean sure it always helped considering the size of his penis but we had sex so many times now that the pain was always bearable without it.

I shook my head my arms moving to wrap around his neck "no just move me off the door…it hurts," I complained. His lips were back on me as if he was trying his best to devour me whole, at the same time he grabbed my buttocks once more using his grip to hoist me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he carried me to the wall next to the door. As soon as I felt my back pressed up against the wall again I let me legs drop back down. I pushed at his chest now pushing him enough to break the kiss "give me a min to get my pants off," I told him to which he let out a noise of annoyance. I glared at him "I want to be able to wear these later! It's not like I can get away with wearing a pair of yours!" I growled out to which he couldn't argue with as he gave me enough room to remove my pants and boxers I chucked them out of the way, as soon as they were gone he was back pushing me against the wall. He quickly shed himself of his pants and boxers too kicking them off behind him letting his erection spring free.

His hands went back to my buttocks kneading them a little before he hoisted me back up as I wrapped my legs around his waist once more. My arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled away from the kiss to whisper beside his ear "hurry up~ or I'll go find someone else to do me." I knew that this would get him to speed up he got unbearably jealous and possessive when it came to sex.

He snarled angrily at my words just like I knew he would before he unceremoniously shoved his erect penis into me drawing a rather loud cry of both pain and pleasure from my throat. Once his entire shaft was buried inside me I released a huge sigh of relief. I didn't get enough time to bask in the feeling however as Atsushi started to thrust into me hard and fast causing more moans to tumble out of my mouth uncontrollably. In a bid to control my voice, not wanting him to figure out just how much I enjoyed this, I bit down on my bottom lip however this position caused that incredibly engorged shaft to delve even deeper still making it impossible to stifle the moans leaving my mouth.

Not being able to use my own body to stifle my moans I used the next best thing in my attempt to stop them, I buried my face into Atsushi's neck opening my mouth wide I sunk my teeth into the skin there biting down hard. This had the opposite effect on him than I thought it would instead of causing him immense pain he moaned out his thrusts getting rougher still causing me to let go of his neck. "F-fuck!" he cussed and any other moment in time I'd have chastised him for it. "G-god I love you so fucking much!" he exclaimed. As his thrusts drew me crazier and crazier with lust this sentence didn't register in my mind.

My constant screaming from the pleasure was draining me of my energy I was doing all I could to keep my legs wrapped around his waist, he could see this so he kept his hands under my buttocks supporting me as he ruthlessly pounded into my tight hole. There was too much pleasure and soon I was cumming hard onto my stomach and his shirt. My spasming walls brought him over the edge and after a few more deep thrusts he came hard letting my walls milk him of his semen. I panted heavily not having the energy to even move as I draped myself over his chest.

He supported my exhausted body as he carried me off to his bedroom laying me carefully on his bed. He sat down beside me gazing down at my sweaty, exhausted form. It was as I lay here panting that his earlier words finally became clear, I looked up at him quizzically "Atsushi…" I weakly called gaining his attention "did you mean it?" I asked softly looking up at his puzzled expression "what you said earlier while we were…" I said trailing off.

A look of recognition flashed across his face before worry swiftly took over and he looked anywhere but at me. This was highly unusual and not at all his typical behaviour. Eventually he gazed back at me a pitiful look on his face as if what he was going to say next was going to ruin everything he cared about. I gazed up at him confused by this "well yeah…I know that Mido-Chin isn't interested in anything serious so I never intended on revealing my true feelings…but I guess it's too late for that now and you're going to find someone else to please you…" he said in a pitiful tone "probably that damn shooting guard that's always around you…" he added bitterly.

I was still lost in shock but once what he said finally registered a moment later if I could have jumped up I would have. "Takao?" I asked and he nodded. I raised a brow at this "there is nothing between Takao and I and there never will be for one he's dating that dumbass blonde playboy Kise and secondly I don't and never have liked him that way," I cleared up first seeing delight enter his gaze. It felt weird to see so much emotion on his face considering his expression was nearly always one of boredom. "And another thing you big dummy," I told him affectionately now wanting to be able to finally admit my feelings "I love you too," I told him.

His face lit up and he shuffled closer to me "you mean it?!" he asked now and I nodded, before I could do or say anything else he'd dived down to plan a kiss that was full of love on me. I returned it then he pulled back again "does this mean we can go from being friends with benefits to being boyfriends?" he asked rather cutely as he watched me anxiously as if I was going to refuse him it almost made me want to tease him, almost, I was far too eager myself to be more than friends with benefits although my face remained calm my heart was jumping for joy.

I raised my hands to cup his cheeks "of course you big doofus," I said affectionately making him smile at me, which left me feeling like my heart was going to stop any minute. He had the cutest smile I'd ever seen and if he kept smiling that like one day he really would kill me. "Now stop sitting there and get into bed so we can snuggle I want to be comfortable and warm while I wait for feeling to come back to my lower half," I told him.

He grinned once more before stripping off completely before slipping under the covers and carefully pulling me into his embrace. I sighed happily burying my face into his chest as I closed my eyes and let sleep take me, knowing that when I woke up he'd be right there beside me.

The End

A/N: I'm happy to have this fic finally completed ahah it's been sat in my OneDrive folder for the longest time! I know it's been a while since I last posted (on fanfiction) but I am still posting on AO3 and Wattpad regularly at the moment for The Untamed/Mo Dao Zu Shi. There isn't a category for it on Fanfiction yet and I've been too lazy to send an e-mail to the support to get one set up. If you're interested in checking out these fics look me up on AO3 under the username Yaoilover6666 or Wattpad as Yaoilover696 and as usual all comments/reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
